Summer love
by chips2
Summary: Even has just finished University. He decides to spend summer at his parent's holiday house in the Norwegian countryside where he has been coming since childhood. He knows Isak, one of the locals, who has recently graduated from high school and is spending his break helping his dad out at his kayak shop. Two boys from different backgrounds, both embarking on new chapters in their
1. Chapter 1

**This Summer- Isak**

It's summer so our quiet village is overran by tourists. I love it and hate it. Tourists are good for business and they tip well which means I get more money. More disposable income means I'm able to pursue my dreams. But some tourists are so selfish. They don't respect our home; the environment and peace of our village and natural surroundings. They seem to forget that this is not just a play ground. People live here.

The door to the shop opens and I have to bury my groan. I was literally just about to go on my lunch break with Tiny who is currently fast asleep in the corner of the shop. Oh well. Lunch will have to wait. I look up and my eyes widen. I know the guy who walks up to the counter. Well not 'know him, know him' but I have seen him every summer for two to three weeks at a time for as long as I can remember and I obviously remember him from what happened last year.

He used to come with his parents. They have a sprawling summer house up on the hill with ridiculously gorgeous views of the village, undulating hills and fjord. So in a weird way I have seen him grow into adulthood. He is a man now. I guess I am too. I mean, I turn eighteen next week so.

For the past 3 years he has been coming with friends (university friends I reckon). Last year he came with 5 others boys. City boys. All looking polished as fuck like they just came out of some high life magazine photo spread. Designer sunglasses, pastel shirts and t-shirts. Expensive watches, crisp shorts and deck shoes. Golden tans which I would bet were picked up from lazing on the beach not from hard graft in the sun. Privileged kids living a lifestyle that I can't relate to. Fast sports cars. Meals out in fancy restaurants. Jet set lifestyle. They all looked so fucking entitled; like they knew whatever they desired would drop into their laps if they clicked their fingers. Our modest kayak shop looked cheap when contrasted with them. I hated them and the way they looked at my dad's simple but successful place of work.

And although he has never said or done anything to debase me I particularly hated _HIM_ for making me feel inferior.

Even Bech Næsheim.

This year he looks to be alone. He is on the phone as he approaches the counter. His middle finger of the same hand is dangling some car keys - fucking luxury vehicle.

"Hello." He says to me then continues his phone call. He looks so fucking happy. "... No! I told you I'm not coming... I like it here. You wouldn't understand... you guys have fun though and tell me all about it when we meet up." He chuckles. "In two weeks time, bro... Yeah!... Yeah... I'll catch you all in St Lucia, baby! Okay. Cool. Bye."

He pockets his phone and looks at me.

Ugh. I hate him. I hate everything he represents; spending his parent's money on holiday after holiday.

He lifts his shades up off his face, places them on his head and his eyes crinkle with a smile.

"Hi, Isak."

His eyes are so fucking blue like the fjord behind our shop... but they are stupid eyes. And I feel like saying, 'You can't have everything you want just because you have a charming smile, dammit!'

"Hi." I clear my throat. Has he grown taller? Why is he looking so good? Why do my cheeks feel hot? "So, uh. You're back."

"Yeah. For two weeks. Miss me?"

Ugh.

"What?! No!"

"I was kidding. Chill. Guess it's just me then."

What does he mean by that?

He winks at me then nods as looks around the shop. "Looks like your dad has refurbished the place. Nice!"

"Actually dad and I did a lot of it together." And I also came up with the idea of building a cafe to the side of the kayak shop. It is nearly done actually. Just needs some cosmetic things done to it before we open for business- lick of paint, moving the furniture in, etc. But I don't need to prove myself to him so I don't mention it.

"Cool. I just drove in today and thought I'd come straight here... hit the fjord."

"Dad and Mari are already doing tours and Tore is off sick so-"

"I'm down with going with you."

Shit.

"Okay. Um. You know I can't. I'm underage. And anyway you know the area. You don't need a guide."

"I fancy one though. Just come unofficially. I could do with the company."

Fuck.

I swallow hard. "It'll cost you more though."

He smiles. "That's cool."

"Right. Yeah. Sure. Okay." I look behind him, anxious now. Does this mean I will have to be ALONE with him? Shit. "So no one else coming?"

Please. Please. Please say yes.

His smile drops and the twirling of his car keys around his finger stops. "No. Sorry to disappoint you. This time it's just me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Summer- Even**

(This happens the summer before Chapter 1)

It was a mistake to bring the boys. They're cool but they don't really fit into this part of my life. Rural life. Nature. Peace and quiet. Simplicity. These are foreign concepts to the five of them. But I love this corner of Norway. It carries the best memories of my childhood; the undulating hills, our holiday home and the fjord.

Maybe that is why I find myself drawn back to the kayak shop time and time again. It sits right next to the water in a picture perfect spot with the most beautiful views.

When I am here I feel like I can breathe easy and just be me.

Well, normally.

With my friends here I am wearing a bit of a mask. The mask of a guy who gives a fuck about looking good and being seen with the right people in the right places.

Who actually gives a fuck though?

Mum and dad always tell me that all the stuff we have is just that; stuff. Material possessions that they work very hard for and are grateful for but that they never take for granted. I have been brought up to appreciate my life; to not act like a spoiled kid. I have two jobs, have done since going to upper high school. But I don't need the money. I am fortunate. In exchange for working, and while I remain a student, my parents pay all my expenses. My car. My phone. My apartment in Oslo. My existence.

That sounds terrible, doesn't it? There are those who will see me as an entitled prick but I am honestly not. Or at least I try not to be.

I know I am lucky and maybe it's guilt over that fact that has resulted in me giving most of what I earn through my jobs to a company that organises extra-curricular activities for disadvantaged kids in Oslo. The rest has been going into a savings account. It's mostly for a present I have been saving up for. After I graduate next summer my expenses will be my own responsibility. No more bank of mum and dad. I'll be working for the family company. Real estate. I will be trained up to oversee the management of our Scandinavian properties.

This is my penultimate summer of fun before the responsibility of adult life fucks me up.

So here I am on holiday and I am set to have fun. Back in my favourite spot on the planet... Right here in my happy place.

I get out of my car and wait while the rest of my city boy squad park up and alight their vehicles.

The kayak shop.

"Mate, seriously?" Tomas says as he takes his sunglasses off and takes in the rustic barn-like structure that the shop operates from. "What is this?"

"I told you, you guys could have gone ahead to the restaurant and I could have joined you later."

I had really wanted to see Isak alone. Say hi. It's been a year after all.

"And miss out on seeing the side-chick you're hiding up here in the countryside?!"

Not sure why my laugh is nervous. "For the last time, I'm not hiding a side-chick!"

I'm not!

"Then why are you acting so shady? You've had that stupid grin on your face all morning!"

"That's because we managed to get a table at _Bekkjarvik_ at short notice." I lie. "Look I'm literally just saying hi to someone I know and booking us in for kayaking tomorrow."

"Why don't we just rent a yacht?" He asks.

"Exactly." Julian moans.

"I'm down for that." Erik chips in.

I tut. "Uh. Guys. No. This is where it's at. I do this every summer. It's fun!"

"Even likes to do kayaking and I like to do chicks… lots of them!" Erik laughs.

"Exactly!" Tomas chips in. "Where are the chicks, dude?"

"You want chicks?" I ask.

Five nods.

"You shouldn't be nodding Ismail. You've got a girl."

"So do you!"

"It's not a thing." I mumble. It's complicated. "Anyway if you want chicks I'll introduce you to T."

Erik raises an interested eyebrow. "T?"

I nod. "Tall. Dark hair. Active. Super affectionate. Very attractive."

"Like her already." Alec smirks.

"But you still have to kayak tomorrow."

Five groans.

"It'll be fun! Kayaks are more environmentally friendly than yachts. Remember the environment? Remember nature?"

"Vaguely." Julian mumbles. "Fuck though."

"Come on let's get booked in." We walk into the store and it appears quiet.

56cb7423/dms3rep/multi/desktop/inside%20sea%20kayak%20oban_

No customers and just Tore reading a comic book behind the counter.

No Isak. I double check. Scan the room. No. No Isak.

"Hi." I shake hands with Tore. "How are things?"

Tore is basically an ageing hippie; still acts like he is in his early twenties even though he is pushing 50. He thinks life is one big conspiracy theory. He supplies good pot though so.

"Welcome back, Even. You've brought friends."

"Yeah. Guys, this is Tore. He has been working at the store forever. He knows everything there is to know about kayaks and the fjords."

"True that. Are you guys planning to go kayaking today? Great day for it. Fucking hottest summer on record _they_ say. At least that's what _the man_ says. But I say fuck _the man_. I remember a summer where it pushed 43 degrees Celsius… can't be more than thirty today..."

O. K.

"Is Isak here?"

I look through the window at the back of the shop, looking for a familiar mop of unruly blond curly hair with or without baseball cap. Checking out for skinny tanned limbs poking out of a vest top and shorts. Hearing out for that laugh that is somewhere between the bleat of a goat and the chirp of a bird.

.

There are beached kayaks and paddles on the trimmed green grass and beyond that water as far as the eye can see with green hills either side. Some punters are already on the water paddling away in the distance.

No Isak.

"No."

"Will he be back soon? Is he coming in today?" I ask.

"What?"

"Isak."

"Oh. Yes. He's just gone out to help paint David's fence. His eyesight's not so good now. David's not Isak's!" Tore barks a laugh. "Isak should be back any minute now."

As if on cue there is commotion at the door and Isak is dragged into the shop by Tiny who is on a leash but clearly running the show.

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me and I feel my heart thud.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." He looks at my friends then back at me then down at his clothes. "I didn't know you were coming into town this week."

"We arrived yesterday."

He looks good. I mean he looks... healthy. Objectively speaking. His skin's got that sun kissed look.

He is in cut-off blue jeans, frayed at the knee where he has cut them into shorts. There are small white paint splatter marks on them. A simple white t-shirt with muddy paw marks on it, flip flops and sun-kissed blond hair covered by a front facing baseball cap finish his look.

Physically he is different to last summer. He is flying through a growth spurt. He is inches taller than last year. The fullness in his cheeks has all but gone giving his face the first hint of the ruggedly handsome man he will be once puberty is completely behind him. Not that he isn't nice looking now. He is very nice looking... Objectively speaking. And although he has always been slim he has developed muscle definition... at least from what I can see of his arms.

... Not that I am staring at them or anything but they are tense from the effort of keeping Tiny under control. Tiny who looks to be at least 130 pounds of pure muscle now. She tries to make a dash for me. That makes me happy because everytime I return after a year's absence I assume that she might forget me. Just like I worry that Isak will.

It's dumb really because it's not like we are a big part of each other's lives.

I go up to Tiny.

"Hi big girl!" Her tail is wagging like crazy. She is a slobbery excited mess as she gets onto her hind legs and puts her front paws on my t-shirt nearly toppling me over. She is practically my height when on two legs. What the fuck!

"Hey! Missed you too!" I laugh as I try to avoid the licks from her large wet tongue while giving her a good old petting. I love this dog. I have known her since she was a puppy. "Good girl!"

"Fuck me! That's a beast!" Ismail, one of my mates, says as he slightly backs away.

"Say hi to T!" I laugh.

"That's T?" Erik groans. "Motherfucker!"

I laugh. "Yeah, T for Tiny. But she only has eyes for me so you're out of luck, guys."

"Get off Even, Tiny!" Isak tries to pull her back.

"It's okay." I say.

"She'll mess up your top."

"It's fine. I've got another in the car. You just want to say hello, don't you?" I rub both of Tiny's ears and we have a play for a short while. But the fun must end. There is someone I have missed more than her so I say firmly,

"Alright. Now. Sit. "

She gets down immediately.

"Good girl." Isak and I say at the same time.

He looks over at me while we pet the dog. Green eyes.

My throat feels like it's closing up.

Ismail laughs. "Tiny?! Ha! Funny!"

I smile at Isak while stroking under Tiny's chin. "We thought it was ironic for a Great Dane. Right, Isak?"

"Right." He grins and pets his dog.

"We were on our way to lunch and thought we'd swing past." I tell him.

Tomas eye rolls. "Lies! Even said he HAD to see you so we had to come all the way here first."

"What?!" For fuck's sake Tomas! "What?! Ha! No! Ha! That's not true. And it's on our way."

Erik- "Dude, it's really not on the way."

Ismail- "It's in the fucking opposite direction."

Alec- "We'll probably be late at this point."

Julian- silent.

I cough. "It's kind of on our way. So anyway. Here we are. Hello."

"You want to book in for Kayak?"

"No. I mean, Yes!"

"Six of you?"

So he's just going to get right down to business, huh? Okay. "Yes. With a guide. Tomorrow. Whole day."

He looks at the diary. "Sorry. We can't do the whole day. Dad, Mari and Tore are all booked at some point and I can't shuffle them around to free one of them up for the whole day. You could go by yourselves if your friends are certified."

Five shakes of the head.

"I'm the only one certified." I say.

"Or pick another day?"

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Be our guide."

"I'm seventeen."

"And?"

"Legally I can't, Even."

"What a shame... We'll have to go for the yacht!" Erik smirks.

Five chuckles.

Isak looks hurt and I want to punch the lads.

I look at them. "Okay." Fuck. "Do you guys really not want to kayak."

Five Nos.

"Fine." I shrug at Isak. "They don't know what they are missing."

His grin is lopsided.

It makes me forget what I was about to say or do next.

"Mate, we've got to go. Or they'll cancel our reservation." Alec points at his watch. "What exactly are we doing here?"

Good question. I am not sure. I guess I just wanted to speak with isak. To see him. To hear him. To ...touch him. I wanted to be my playful summer self- but with my friends here I feel like I can't.

"Okay. Let's go." I say. "It was good seeing you. Isak."

"You too."

He doesn't feel as open to me. His manner is guarded. Distant.

I pull him into a hug. Bro pat. Hands fisted in a handshake. Backs firmly patted. A brief chest to chest bump. Not like our normal hug. We are both play acting.

"Felt like ages." I whisper for his ears only before I release him.

"Like about a year." His eyes are playful.

"Something like that." Casually- "What are your plans tonight? Are you going to be home?"

"Yeah. Just chilling."

"Uh. Mate, don't forget. We have plans tonight." Alec reminds me.

Fuck those plans.

"This won't take long." I turn back to Isak. "Can I swing round later? I have your birthday present."


End file.
